


Crave You

by Theladylazarus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Never written smut before, Slow Burnish, but damn it i'm going to try, cannon divergence I guess, first supercorp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladylazarus/pseuds/Theladylazarus
Summary: Lena tells Kara she's got a date with a woman and Kara is more than a little surprised, and intrigued?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 424





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story of realization and trepidation, mostly by me as I attempt smut for the first time in the chapters to come. Enjoy!

There were many things that Kara Danvers was sure of. She was sure that she had always meant to be a hero. She was sure that she loved and was loved by her family very much. She was as sure that the sun would rise just as she was that much more often than not, she would defeat any enemy she faced.

And on those rare times that the enemy managed to give her a run for her money, that her super friends were going to be by her side to help take them down. Lately, that friend being Lena Luthor. The brilliant scientist, CEO, and greatest friend that Kara had ever had.

But of all things she was sure of, one thing she was not, was how to react to this new information.

“You have a date? With a…a woman?” Lena’s eyes just twinkled questioningly back at Kara’s clarification. Kara had entered Lena’s office with a mission in mind. A mission that had included having Lena over that night for a movie marathon and take out from her favorite place. They hadn’t spent time together in at least a week due to the latest surge in alien on alien violence. She had no idea that Lena had even been back in the dating game since her break up with James. And well _this,_ this was new information.

“Yes, I went to straighten out a few affairs with my lawyer yesterday afternoon. She’s a new hire for the firm. Katherine Hodges. You know, it takes a lot for someone to approach a Luthor. Let alone ask one out. She was quite impressive.” Lena looks to think a moment before adding, “beautiful, too.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. Definitely new information.

“Oh, Kara. Don’t look at me like that. You seem positively scandalized.” Lena says it playfully, her perfectly outlined red lips twisted in a smirk.

“No, no, no! I’m not! It’s really! I mean, you know, Alex!” She gestures with her hands as if that explains everything and just chuckles nervously.

“Right, Alex.” Lena just leans easily back against her desk. Looking as though she enjoys Kara tripping over the information. Nonetheless, she sighs then and makes her way over to Kara, touching her arm comfortingly. “I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. There are reasons I’m not quite as open to the public as you could imagine.”

Kara nods, she does understand. Lena’s been in the limelight her entire life. And even if Lena doesn’t know, _at least not yet, _she adds to herself. How much she _really_ understands keeping certain things out of the public. 

She lets out a long breath before covering Lena’s hand on her arm with her arm and giving her a smile. “I know. And I’m sorry, I guess I just assumed since I had only ever seen you with men, that’s all you’d dated.” She shakes her, laughing at how narrow-minded she’d been. “I hope you have a great time, I’ll only be a little jealous that she’ll be spending time with the Lena Luthor and not me.” 

Lena’s heart leaps at how she’s phrased her words, and she wonders only briefly if Kara knows the effect she has on her. 

And while she wonders, Kara_ knows._ She knows because her Kryptonian hearing has her listening to the way her heart stutters when Lena says it, but she only gets a minute to wonder about those implications before Lena moves her hand away and makes her way back to her desk. “I’ll call you tonight, let you know how it goes.” She says it so casually that it has Kara wondering if she’d imagined it at all. 

“Please do.” Kara decides to add before leaving, “She’s a lucky woman. To have earned a night with you. Make sure she knows that.” She adds a wink before turning towards the door. And that time, she’s sure she hears Lena’s heart thump a little wildly in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's date doesn't go well, so she ends up with Kara for the evening. But maybe she'll end up with a good night kiss after all, and maybe even more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, or criticism are welcome!

Lena has always had high expectations, even in primary school, she had to make the best marks on all of her work. It carried on into college and was especially notorious for those expectations in the way she ran her company. And when people fell short of those expectations, well, one doesn’t end up as successful as Lena Luthor by allowing_ that_ to continue. 

And that’s what she’ll tell herself as she excuses herself from her dinner date before the last course has even made it to the table. Her excuse was polite, even if a tad curt. 

Katherine, “you can call me Kat,” the lawyer, she realized quickly, was of the prying type. Asking immediately about her brother and other family’s private affairs. 

She’d cut her off in the middle of another interrogational question, “You’ll have to excuse me. I have something that I need to attend to. Until next time.” She’d gave a quick nod and made her way to the valet, already pulling out her cell. 

“Lena! Tell me, how did it go?”

“Kara it’s 8 p.m. How do you think it went?” Lena laughed anyway. Just happy that Kara had picked up.

“Oh. True. I’m already in pajamas. Never too early for comfy clothes and ice cream.” She could hear the smile in Kara’s voice. She always could. 

“Uhh. That sounds lovely, much better than my night. Didn’t even make it to dessert!” 

Kara gasps dramatically, “Can’t have that! Why don’t you come over? If you make it in twenty, there _may_ be some left.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to impose.” She chews on her bottom lip. Nothing sounded better than a night in with Kara. 

“You wouldn’t be! I was literally trying to get you to come over before you chose another woman over me.” 

“Oh, Kara! Please, if I thought you’d have gone on a date with me, it’d be no contest.” The pair laugh, but Kara feels there may be a little more truth to what the other woman is letting on if the way her heart beats a little wild in her chest when Kara holds her eyes a little long tells her anything. 

“See you soon,” Kara ends the call, and within the minute, she’s got Alex on the phone. This needs a little unpacking.

  


“Wait, you knew?” Kara’s mind is doing a little reeling, to say the least.

“You didn’t? Aren’t you guys best friends? And hello, your own sister’s gay, that’s some seriously bad gaydar.” Kara rolls her eyes. But she can’t help but mentally kick herself. “You are one oblivious superhero. Hah. _Super_ oblivious.”

“Alex! Come on.”

“Okay, okay.” Her sister relents, and then Kara remembers the other reason she called.

“So, I may be pretty oblivious, but I have noticed something.” She finds herself nervous suddenly, and even though she knows she’s probably right, she’s still worried she’s misunderstanding.

“Well, don’t leave me hanging,” Alex presses. 

“I think…I think that Lena may be, I don’t know. Attracted to me?”

Alex barks laughter into the phone. “Oh, you find out she’s into women and she’s into you now?”

“No! It’s not like that! It’s just…Alex, her heartbeat is different at times around me. It beats fast and unsteady. I don’t know. Am I crazy?” Kara feels embarrassment bubble up inside. Whether it’s about this new development or the fact she’s telling her sister about it, she’s not sure. 

“Well, no, you’re not crazy, Kara. I mean, you can tell when people are lying.” Kara’s nodding into the phone before remembering her sister can’t see her.

“Yea, yea. Right? So, what do I do?”

“What do you mean, what do you do? All you’ve got is a heartbeat. So she’s attracted to you. So what?”

So what.

“Right. Oh, you’re right. Why am I freaking out?” Why_ was_ she freaking out? The knocks at her door brought her out of her reverie.

Opening the door revealed the Luthor in an impressive black pencil skirt, paired with a pair of Louboutin’s that didn’t look fit to be in her apartment. 

“Wow.” 

Lena chuckled. “Exactly what I was going for,” she brought up a bag to eye level that smelled deliciously of fresh shrimp scampi. 

“Thank you for saving my night Kara. I grabbed some dinner for you.” 

“My hero!” She grabs at the food and then ushers Lena inside, then realizes that besides the to go bag Lena has nothing else with her. “Aren’t we having a comfy clothes movie marathon?”

“Yes, but I was so close I didn’t see the reason to go back to my place and then here. Have anything I could borrow? Or I could have my assistant and driver deliver something.” She pulls out her phone. 

“No! Don’t do that, I can find you something.” The smile Lena gives here is so contagious she feels an ear splitting grin on her face. She didn’t realize how much she’d missed the other woman’s company, before realizing so, she admits it aloud. “I missed you,” she says quietly. 

“Oh. Darling. I’ve missed you too.” Lena pulls her in for a hug and the fragrant smell of her perfume fills in her senses all at once. “Now, please. I _must_ get out of these heels.”

Kara frets over what to give for Lena to change into, even though she knows that at some time or another they’ve shared clothing.  
She gives Lena a simple, soft black hoodie along with a loose fitting pair of gray sweats, and she can’t deny that she looks just as great in the causal wear as she did in her date attire. 

She pours them each a glass of red wine and settles back on the couch where Lena is already waiting, looking comfortable with her legs folded underneath her, hair hanging loose around her shoulders, with her lipstick promptly wiped away. It catches Kara so off guard, she finds herself looking a little too long.

She feels as though Lena’s noticed too, the way she sips her wine carefully, face cast downwards, but eyes still following Kara till she settles down beside her. 

“So, what do you want?”

The suggestion pulls Lena out of her thoughts and has her stuttering a reply. “Wh..what?” 

“To watch? What did you have in mind to watch?” Lena looks up to Kara, looking back at her, her brows furrowed in that cute way she does.

“Oh. Of course, um. Whatever you want. Honestly, I’m just so glad I’m here to get my mind off that awful date.” 

Kara searches for only a moment before choosing something that Netflix has suggested. “So, what did go wrong on this date?”

Lena sighs exasperatedly, “She was clearly looking for information about my family’s affairs. I should have known better. To trust a lawyer that I’d only known a day.” She huffs and takes a long drink.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I can’t imagine how hard it must be to find someone with your kind of status.” Kara reaches over at the end of her statement and places her hand atop Lena’s.

Lena smiles softly, but it quickly disappears. “You mean, with a name like Luthor.” It’s almost as if she spat out the last part. 

“No,” Kara says firmly, before setting her glass down and turning more towards the other woman. “You are more than a Luthor.” She catches Lena’s gaze before continuing. “You are kind, brilliant, and one hell of a hard working scientist too.” She laughs before adding, “and gorgeous.” She flicks her gaze down briefly before raising her eyes to catch Lena holding her own. 

She hears the unmistakable, speeding up pummel of her heart. And she’s sure she sees Lena glance down to her lips. She licks them unconsciously in response. 

She wants to pay attention to this. To what that may mean, but she has trouble concentrating over the thrum of her own heart. She finds herself closing her eyes in concentration.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena leans forward, placing a hand softly on her knee. When Kara opens her eyes, she sees the intensity of those green eyes staring worriedly back on her own.

“How did you know?” Is all that Kara blurts out. 

“How did I know what?”

“That…that you were attracted to women.” 

Lena’s head tilts inquisitively as if trying to read Kara. “Is this what has you in a tuss?” She laughs lightly, removing her hand. Kara tries not to linger on how much she misses the contact. “Oh, I couldn’t even say.” She shrugs slightly and refocuses her attention on the movie playing. 

“You couldn’t say?” Kara presses, hoping for more of an answer. 

“I mean,” Lena looks down into her wine glass, a little too captivated in the swirls of liquid. She looks up to Kara, looking raptly back at her. “I’d always been entrapped by a beautiful women’s lips.” She looks back at Kara, her gaze again flicking down to her lips. “To feel them against mine.” It was so quietly whispered, Kara wasn’t sure she’d have heard it without her super hearing. “I guess it was then that I knew.” She let loose another chuckle, not chancing another look upward.

“I could see how that could be interesting.” Kara’s own voice was but a whisper. 

When Lena glanced back at her, she was biting her lip, and Kara felt the inexplicable pull towards her. Felt, more than heard the hard drum of her heart.

All she felt was the overwhelming need for Lena’s lips on her own. Feeling those teeth bite at her own lips. She let go of all the careful restraint she’d known for years go as she surged forward, capturing Lena’s lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, or be bored to death by personal information on Tumblr!  
isitgayinhere-orisitjustme.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress a bit, and Kara underestimates herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of unintended hurt warning. I've always kind of wanted to do a fic where Kara wasn't as in check with herself as she needed be. Didn't know it would be this one, but here we are.

Maybe if she had too long to think about it she would have backed out. Just like when she wanted to try out for the school’s play, but always chickened out at the last minute. 

But now, with her lips on Lena’s, and feeling Lena kissing her back. There was no backing out, only reaction. 

She could practically feel if any of Lena’s resistance melting away. Her kisses meeting Kara’s in every bit of intensity. 

Kara suddenly could feel what felt like fire underneath her palm at Lena’s side and couldn’t help her hand slip underneath the hoodie to graze against Lena’s soft skin. 

Lena moaned under her, back arching into her touch._ She wants this. _Kara thought hazily._ Wants her. _She felt heat flood her core. Unable to stop the sound that escaped her throat. 

She groaned, capturing Lena’s bottom lip in between her own. Tugging at it in want and need, her panting breath betraying the control she feigned to have. 

_Careful, careful, careful._ Kara repeated the mantra in her mind. Her fingers splayed out across Lena’s side, dancing of their own accord across the women’s ribs. Simply _feeling. _

She stretched her body out, feeling the way Lena’s body reacted underneath her. The way her hands grasped at her forearms, or the way her legs perfectly juxtaposed themselves against her own.

Having Lena underneath her was intoxicating. The way the other woman’s body writhed under her. The fabric that separated their cores was so thin, and she silently congratulated herself on the choice of sweats when she felt Lena first roll her hips against her in a desperate search of friction. 

She attached herself to Lena’s neck deftly, hoping that her movements would distract the other woman for a moment as she attempted to gather her bearings.

_Careful, careful, careful. _Her hand traversed a little higher, just swiping below where she could feel Lena’s bra. Another gasp from the woman had her biting her own lip. _Careful._ She pressed a thigh against her center, daring to apply pressure as Lena tangled her hands in her hair and pulled her down to kiss her roughly.

_“Oh. Rao.” _Kara groaned out at the kiss. Suddenly letting her hands drop and grip Lena’s sides maybe a little too tight. 

She heard the pained sound leave Lena’s lips as she cried out suddenly, twisting to free herself from Kara’s grip. 

“Lena! Are…are you okay?” She pulled back immediately, her wide eyes searching Lena’s.

Lena’s chest was heaving, and she held one hand gingerly to her side. Her brows furrowed in confusion and pain. “I think… I don’t know. My rib?” She was shaking her head, looking more perplexed and distressed with each moment. 

Kara only bit her lip, holding tears back from her eyes. “Oh. Lena. Let’s get you to a doctor. I…I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! Already working on the next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara is...Supergirl?"  
\- A very confused and sexually frustrated Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but I am trying dearly.   
**insert upside down smiley emoji here**

In the bright light of the DEO’s infirmary wing, Kara gripped one of Lena’s hands in her own. Her face a mirror of the pain that Lena felt.

Lena’s grasp was weak as she stared somewhat agape at Kara’s words. “You’re… you’re Supergirl?” She managed to gasp out, still wincing at the minor change her abdomen made during her gasp.   
“Oh. Lena. I’m just, I’m so sorry!” She kept shaking her head. Tears threatening to spill at any second. 

“I should have known,” Lena whispered more to herself than for the other woman. 

“Please.” Kara tries to plead again. Hoping beyond hope, that this doesn’t potentially ruin what they may have possibly started.   
She couldn’t have been more thankful for Alex, who showed at her side. Her hand grasping Kara’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Come on, let’s head back. Lena, we have a chair for you.” Alex turned Lena in the wheelchair away from Kara, leaving her alone in the quiet foyer with nothing but her thoughts. 

After a few scans, Alex comes back to Lena waiting after the MRI, “You’re going to need to be careful of your movements for the next week or so. But with the Harun-El combination that’s been injected, the cracked rib should be healed in no time. It just may be sore for a couple days.” Alex finished her spiel as she began wheeling Lena towards the back of the wing. 

It was when Alex was placing the screens behind Lena for her last x-rays, that Lena finally reached out and grabbed Alex’s wrist loosely to get her attention.

“Alex..” She began quietly.

“Yea?” Alex sounded cautious, answering Lena. 

“This may seem inappropriate, …but while I am, absolutely _floored _ that my, I mean_ our_ Kara is Supergirl. What is it that I am supposed to expect? I mean, it _is_ essentially the same woman?”

Alex automatically wants to console the woman, but then she remembers why Lena was here. Standing, she clears her throat. “Listen. Yes. It is essentially the same Kara. But she’s also Supergirl.” And yea, Alex knows what she’s saying is redundant, but she also knows that god, do some things bear repeating. 

Lena’s nodding, with her brows furrowed, a thousand emotions on her face. It’s when she stands, a grimace on her face, that Alex finally rises with her.

“Okay, course, it’s still Kara. The same woman. But her strength. It’s…It’s unmatched. And not the easiest to control. Well, imagine trying to handle a soggy sheet of an _ extremely thin _sheet of paper while trying to concentrate on not creating a single tear.” 

Lena only nods, her mind still reeling.

“This kind of control, well yes, she’s worked on for years. But when a, uh basic need overrides those synapses, a mistake. Like this could occur.” Alex sighs like she doesn’t know quite else what to say to her.

Lena pauses, then bites her lip questioningly. “Thank you,” she all but whispers. Alex nods, breathing a small sigh of relief until she sees the questions swirl doubtful behind the Luthor’s eyes. But she still walks her to the doors, swiping her badge until they open. 

Kara, who was in the chairs waiting, flashes to the door in a blink. Lena blinks in shock, reeling from witnessing Kara’s abilities. 

“Baby, are…are you okay?” She surges forward to wrap Lena in her arms.

“Yes.” She croaks lightly. “Yes, I’m sorry, I think I’m just still in shock?” She pulls back to look Kara I the face and see’s Kara’s guilty eyes flicker down as she bites her lip with those furrowed, worried brows. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you. For so long, I’ve wanted nothing but to tell you.” Kara pauses and glances up for her eyes to catch Lena’s brilliant blue ones before continuing. “Even longer than I’ve had feelings for you.” 

Lena sucks in a gasp at her last confession and feels the pain it sends to her abdomen immediately. Before she can ever utter a small whine of pain, Kara already senses it is by her side. 

“I’m…I’m so sorry, baby.” Kara whispers again insistently against her ear and Lena hears the broken sob in her throat.

Lena runs her hand along Kara’s jaw, her thumb across her cheek. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Lena asks softly, “Take me home, Kara, _please..” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reacts to, and attempts to solve? their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of story progression here, the next chapter will be my attempt at smut. Hope you can hang on that long! Thanks always for reading.

After getting Lena home, _not _flying, she had set her up in the bed with everything she could possibly need. The fluffiest pillows, made sure she took her medication every hour on the hour, and that her assistant delivered her favorite meal from the best place in town. 

She made to simply check on Lena, but the woman dragged her down to her lips. “Lay with me, please,” Lena had murmured against her lips. And of course, Kara nodded before crawling in behind Lena’s body, wrapping herself around the woman oh so gingerly. 

They lay there several moments in silence while Kara traced the way the combination of moonlight and streetlight cast shadows across the pristine, white walls of the penthouse.   
“Darling, what are you thinking about?” Lena asks so softly, she’s sure without _her _hearing she wouldn’t have caught it.

Kara bites the inside of her cheek because she feels so guilty that she’s not even sure how to form it into words. Her fingers splay out against Lena’s side reflexively as she pulls the woman more into her just oh so carefully.

“I can’t believe I hurt you.” Her stomach twists when she speaks the words, and yet she knows she still hurts worse than any physiological reaction could show.

“You didn’t mean to; you know I know that, right?” Lena’s voice is soft, it has been since they’ve been back. As if she’s worried, she would scare her off. And honestly, her worries aren’t far off. Kara has been so worried about something exactly like this happening. She would rather end it than risk something happening at her hands. Which is exactly what she’s done in the past. 

Before, she would have ended it and walked away, rather than put anyone she cared for at risk. But _this,_ this was_ Lena. _She should let all this go, but how could she logically let a chance like this walkaway.

And for that thought, she felt even more_ guilty._

“But what if, what if next time something worse happens?” _This. _This was the question she forced herself to ask. She wanted so much to pursue this further with Lena but knew she couldn’t without addressing_ this._ Lena, well, she deserved to be safe. Even if it was from her. 

Lena nods, looking somewhat pensive but then reaches out to cup Kara’s face. “I have something to show you.”

Kara only tilts her head curiously, placing her hand atop Lena’s before the other woman pulls back and carefully extracts herself from the bed. She holds her hand out to Kara, obviously waiting for her to take it and follow herself elsewhere. 

Lena leads them to her “workroom,” which Kara finds somewhat instantly annoying as seeing how she hardly leaves work as it is already. But then, Lena reveals the red sun lamps she has, and Kara’s gasp catches in her throat. 

“So, you and I could. More carefully.” Lena leaves the rest of the thoughts to linger, and that has Kara’s imagination running far more wild than it should. She turns speechless to the other woman. “I didn’t mean to be assumptive. It’s just, you were so upset and.”

But Kara’s embrace catches her off guard, enveloping her in an emotional embrace, trying to convey how_ much_ she appreciates this entire gesture. 

_“Lena,_ that’s the most,” she finds herself flustered, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, “just the most someone’s done for me.”

…” I’d do anything for you.” Lena’s response is muffled but heard nonetheless. 

Kara’s heart thuds annoyingly loud in her own chest. _Anything. _She finds that word reverberating through her head. Her heart. Her mind. 

“Anything?” She ventures as she risks the facades of their friendship, of their casualness. 

She hears, more than feels Lena’s heartbeat speed up. Catches her as she licks her lips before responding, “Yes, of course. Anything.”

It’s that admission, more than anything else that has her surging forward to capture her lips again. And yes, does she feel guilty? Yes. But Rao, does she want to see what happens even more than that._ Absolutely. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara take the next step. In a somewhat unconventional manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there! Enjoy this bit of promised smut! ;)

Having Lena underneath her, feeling her weight pinned against the wall, was far better than Kara could have even imagined. She groaned the minute her lips were on Lena’s. The brunette chasing her lips when Kara pulled back slightly.

“We should take, um, things slow,” Kara says panting slightly, but still not making any move to pull her away from Lena’s body.

“Yes. We could…if you want to.” Lena hopes her voice betrays her true desires. Those that include of having the Kryptonian fully. Tonight. _Now._ But if Kara needs time, then time she shall have. “If you need to,” Lena thinks to add on.

Kara rubs her hands up Lena’s arms, letting them continue their ascent up the curve of Lena’s jaw till they frame her face. She brings her lips in for a softer kiss, now realizing that because of the unfortunate _incident, _that they’d really only enjoyed each other so briefly.

She lets her lips just grace over Lena’s, introduces her tongue to lazily swipe over her bottom lip. She hears Lena gasp at the sensuality of it all. _Then _she pushes her lips against her, pushing her tongue in, a more demanding entrance than asking. The other woman’s reaction is immediate, the second Kara lets her hands tangle themselves in raven, dark locks, Lena will grasp Kara’s sides. She feels the blunt nails just barely rake against her sides as Lena lets her hands drift under her shirt.

“Mmmhm,” is the ungraceful sound that falls from Kara’s lips, and Lena, amused, thinks fleetingly that it’s the same sound she’s heard the blonde make when enjoying her lunch far too much. Overwhelmed, slightly, she chuckles despite herself at the thought.

“What?” Kara pulls back to ask, a smile still playing at her lips. Lena shakes her head, shyly, “Nothing, darling. Just enjoying myself is all.” Her eyes flick down to Kara’s face before she leans forward to connect them once more. This time when she feels Kara’s grasp tighten in her hair, she lets out a moan of her own, and her entire body feels the way that Kara molds a little tighter into her own. Another moan escapes her throat while their tongues battle for dominance, and it has Kara reaching down to hook one of Lena’s legs around her hips.

The movement forces Lena’s skirt to gather around the top of her thighs, and she’s trying to form coherent thoughts to the forefront of her brain. She needs to form words, words that include consent and moving too fast, or maybe just the suggestion of the bed when she feels movements restricted by her bunched skirt at the top of her thighs. Before she’s able to, Kara’s lips are at her jaw, and a hand is dragging nails up the back of the thigh that’s hooked around Kara.

Thoughts are hurtling through Kara’s mind. Lena’s a _friend._ Her _best friend. _She just found out she even dates women. And, when did you? Her thoughts chastise and then query. Suddenly, that reality crashes around her when she realizes her hand is dangerously close to _there. _She has no idea what she’s doing. Her movements stop so abruptly that Lena takes notice.

“Kara, darling?” Lena whispers, more like breathes into her lips when she feels the halt of her movements.

“I…uh.” She shakes her head, now all too aware of how tightly she has Lena against her. She can feel every curve, each swell of her breast. She feels all too acutely aware of the arousal that’s pooled between her legs, and then equivocally wonders in shock and excitement that Lena, her Lena is probably experiencing the same thing.

Lena lets a hand drop down to Kara’s jaw, outlining the shape with her fingertips. When Kara doesn’t continue, Lena presses. “Baby. What is it?” Her fingers still playing at her jawline.

Kara finds her breath caught in her throat. It’s all so overwhelming and delicious, _this_ development. This _allowance. _To have Lena Luthor in her grasps, with all the blurred boundaries allowed to her. She feels just so damn_ lucky._

That’s what Lena needs to know, to understand. That she, Kara Zor El feels lucky. And she’ll make damn sure that Lena knows that by the end of the night, she metaphorically stomps her high, red boot in the sand at the statement in her mind.

“I’m just, I uh, haven’t done this before.” She murmurs into the small space between them.

Lena pauses to look into Kara’s eyes. “I know. You’re right, we should take this slow.” She moves to at least remove her fastened leg before Kara’s hand moves at lightning fast speed to pin her leg still against her.

“No!” Kara whisper yells as she just forcefully pushes herself against Lena in the commanding position she’s in.  
Lena gasps at the sudden, loud plea.

“Okay.” And knowing the effect her words have on Kara, she tags along the endearment breathily. “Okay, baby.”

Kara groans at her words and presses herself more against Lena’s body. Hands now at the hems of her skirt instead of below.  
She knows in her mind, she really _ought _to slow this down. But also, why does she have to?

She finally has something that has her heart beating wild since, well, she doesn’t even _remember_ the last time her heart has thudded quite this way. Her hands once again, on the hem of Lena’s shirt, sit mockingly in her hands.

She’s so much in her head, she doesn’t notice when Lena’s hands clasp around her own, and together they pull Lena’s blouse over her head. Kara sucks in a breath at the view of Lena, _fucking_ Luthor in a simple black bra and skirt against her. She anticipates lace, but no, just satin, matte black, and somehow it’s much more Lena than even she expects. Lena catches the oh, so Kara move of shyly, biting her lip as she takes her in.

Lena takes the moment to pull the soft, blue top off of Kara, letting her fingers trace over her abs in the process. When Kara is freed and chest to chest with Lena, she traces kisses down Lena’s jaw and throat.

“Kara,” Lena murmurs huskily.

“Mmhm?” Kara answers, thinking of anything she could do to keep Lena making these sounds.

“Bed,” Lena breathily answers. Kara considers her suggestion, but the bed feels light-years away. She suddenly feels how limited her movements are against Lena’s thighs, barely separated due to the bunched, tight skirt.

“Yes,” She breathes into Lena’s lips, “bed.”

She presses more form against Lena on the wall, grasping her thighs in her hands as Lena’s legs instinctively wrap against hers. Kara hoists her off the wall like she’s weightless, and again Lena is struck with just how _strong_ the Kryptonian is, even with the lamps still on.

However, she _relishes_ the way Kara pants of light exertion when they’re on the edge of Lena’s bed. She smirks into Kara’s shoulder, feeling her winded lungs breathe just slightly heavier than earlier. She places her palm against the space above Kara’s heart and feels the extra fast beat.

She lets a finger trace away from its place at the heartbeat towards her shoulders, till it reaches the confines of Kara’s matching light, baby blue bra. She chuckles faintly before catching Kara’s eyes for understood consent. When Kara only licks her lips and stares back, she knows she has the go ahead.

She unhooks the bra deftly, freeing her breasts for Lena’s eyes. Her inhale is sudden, and the sight catches even her a little off guard. She knew, truly, as a Kryptonian, her body was impervious to attacks, or even blemishes, so it seemed, but she was not prepared for this _perfection._ Kara actually looked to be cut from marble. Her ability at creating words left her, as she let her hands wander from shoulder to collarbone, to breasts, ribcage. “God, you’re beautiful,” she whispered, too enamored by this specimen to even look up to eyes that were seemingly lost in the pleasure of her hands.

“No,” Kara seemed suddenly to come to herself all at once, “You are beautiful.” Some kind of switch was flipped, and suddenly Kara changed their positions so Lena was underneath her. A hand splayed out among her ribs once more, but this time, she knew her strength was waned and in her excitement, gave a gentle squeeze that had Lena rightfully squirming underneath her.

“Ahhh, Kara!” She half wheezed, half panted, but this time, the only pleasure was present in her voice

Kara all but squealed in glee. For this kind of freedom, she had not been allowed in her adulthood here on Earth. All the possibilities suddenly seemed unlimited and positively freeing, and a small part of her understood…

For a moment, a word escaped her, but then feeling Lena underneath her, writhing against her, it came to mind.  
Delicious. 

“Yes.” Absolutely delicious. She hadn’t even realized she said it aloud until a swift lick of her tongue into Lena’s mouth, and she felt the buck of Lena’s hip up into her own.

Kara groaned loud and inhibited above Lena, grinding her hips back down. Lena’s green eyes snapped open at the contact, and when they met the dazzling sea of blue reflected in Kara’s, her head tipped back, welcoming all the sensations she was granted.

Finally, having this, this sensational private experience with Lena, well it was more than Kara had hoped for. Her center throbbed, against Lena’s own, and Rao, did she want this.

God, why would she let herself be an awkward, shy, bumbling mess? No. She wouldn’t. Not like this.

Suddenly, she let an arm shoot up and held captive Lena’s two fists in an iron, albeit trust like vice.

_“Lena, _you’re mine tonight.” She all but growled next to Lena’s ear. She felt the other woman shiver in her grasp. Feeling the satisfaction of her words, she drug her other hand down Lena’s sides. Felling each dip and curve of the woman’s body. When her hand finally came to rest at the pelvic V formation just above her pubic bone, did she pause. She let her fingers trace the outline of each muscle of her body.

Her fingers finally dipped below and finally tested how wet Lena was for her. She wasn’t disappointed at the amounts of wetness there, all for _her._

“Are you ready?” She asked, knowing full well how much she was with the evidence she felt at her fingertips being any indication, but feeling more than anything her need for Lena’s affirmation.

“Yes. God, yes.” Lena panted, but still somehow sounding as sophisticated as always. Kara found herself wanted her to lose that control. For her to sputter and gasp and squeal. That image is what would initially cause her to lose the trepidation and slide her fingertips through her wet folds.

Lena bucked up once again and inhaled sharply. The way her body arched had Kara suddenly realizing that she still held Lena’s hands captive. Only knowing she wanted to feel them more on her body is what persuaded her to release them. She wasn’t disappointed when Lena brought her hands to tangle them in blonde locks, and when Kara’s fingers finally, finally began to tease Lena’s clit, those tangles hands gave a sharp tug and then it’s Kara and Lena moaning together.

Kara found herself forming the familiar chant when her hand was poised at Lena’s entrance, _careful, careful, careful. _

But then Lena grasped her shoulder, blunt nails gripping into her skin, reaching up so her lips were next to Kara’s ears and murmured, “Darling, I’m not glass. The lamps are on, you won’t hurt me.”

The feeling of her hot breath that ticked her ears, combining with all the other sensations, had her whimpering against Lena’s neck right before finally sinking two fingers into that delicious, wet heat.

“Ahh!” She could feel Lena’s smile pressed against her neck as she cried out.

“You’re right,” Kara rasped throatily. “You won’t break, will you?” She continued her ministrations before thrusting fully so that her knuckles brushed up against her opening. She pulled them out once more, before pushing them all the way back in before settling into a rhythm.

Lena gasped heavily with each deep thrust of Kara’s until it was just a symphony of moans and gasps from each of the women.  
“God, Kara, don’t stop.” She heard Lena plead, it struck a match somewhere deep in Kara, somewhere in which inhibition and everything reserved were stored was suddenly lit aflame.

She positioned her hips behind her hand that was fucking Lena and began to use her own movements to drive harder into her, all while feeling the back of her hand press against her own clit in perfect friction with each other.

She didn’t realize she was thoroughly pounding into the other woman until her focus began to recognize the flutter sensation against her fingers now being plowed deep into Lena, hinting at the building orgasm.

The fingers dug deep crescent moon shapes at her shoulder blades as Lena grasped tighter. The super’s naturally unaffected body now reacting to the mixing signals of pain and pleasure being implemented, this new recipe of feeling was _immeasurable. _ Kara’s preconceived notions of pain and punishment suddenly paled in this newfound feeling of relished sensations. “Yes, Lena, _Rao_ Lena. You’re.” Thrust. “So.” Thrust. “Sexy.” Thrust.

“Yes! God!” She felt Lena began to convulse against her and then grab haphazardly at anything. Kara felt her hair being knotted and grabbed, at the same moment, a strong hand reached around and grabbed her side with everything she had. The clothing fisted in her hand, as the hair slung carelessly across her face as she sucked in much needed air. 

She held Lena tight against her as she felt her body’s aftershocks. “Mmhm, yes baby.” She whispered into Lena’s chest before Lena grabbed her face gently and tugged her towards her lips. 

Kara let her tongue drift lazily along Lena’s lips, enjoying her still panting lightly into her mouth. Having her spent body underneath her like this, it felt like Lena’s very essence was breathed into her.

Her want still echoed within her. She felt that uncomfortable pool of wetness between her thighs. It was this want that drove her into action, to allow her to toss aside, to shelf any worry she may have had so that she could grasp Lena’s hand in hers to trail it confidently between her own legs. It was less of an asking action and more of a_ pleading _action. One that begged of a release. For once, she wasn’t thinking circles around _it’s Lena, it’s Lena, _but more of _please, please. _

But the spell broke when she heard Lena’s broken gasp, “God, Kara, you’re _so wet.”_

Kara bit her lip to stop the filthy sound that was itching to come forth.

“No, darling,” Lena whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kara’s throat, “I want to_ hear _you.” She’ll find out later just how much the Luthor loves to pull words and sounds from Kara.

“Y…yea.” Kara stuttered over her words, feeling once more like there was a coiled spring inside that was dying to break free. Lena teased around her for a few moments, deftly running her fingers through her folds, just playing with all the mess she’d created. Kara groans and grabs Lena’s forearm, “C’mon,_ please.” _The wanting need catches Lena off guard, and she pauses, caught in the way that the super’s lips are parted and breathy.

Lena gives no hint at what she’s about to do when the teasing wanes for a moment, and then two swift fingers enter her abruptly. “Ahh! Lena!” Her fingers tangle and grasp in Lena’s hair as she cries out, her pleasure apparent on her face with her squeezed shut and neck taught.

She finds that she loves this. Loves this like the way she loves spending time with Lena. Lena’s laugh at one of Kara’s corny jokes, Lena’s moans, as they fit around Kara’s name. It’s all so _lovable._

Kara realizes she’s impulsive. Playing around with words like _lovable._ But it’s so easy to when Lena’s fingers are curved inside of her and _oh Rao._

_“Yes.” _Kara hisses hotly beside Lena’s ear, and the other woman responds in earnest.

Dragging her other hand over those sculpted abs, she lets her nails trail over them as she listens to each breathy moan she can pull from Kara’s lips letting her fingers trade in long slow thrust, gradually building in intensity.

Kara feels the rising crescendo of passion, willing her self to come with dignity, but the effort flies out the window when the first wave of her orgasm hits her, and her whimpers turn to pleas of “yes baby, right there baby, don’t stop.”

Her breath catches in her throat, and mildly her wonders wearily wonder if even with these lamps if the way her fingers are wound so tightly or the way her mouth works steadily against the pale skin would either leave marks.

She finds that she hopes they do, and she only has a moment to feel guilty before leaving the proud mark.

She leans back and catches Lena’s eyes. They share a few deep breathes before leaning in and down and wrapping each other up in their arms as their breaths steady.

Kara barely finds her breath, and as she stares into the darkness of her room, her arms wrapped loosely around Lena, she finds her hand finding Lena’s to grasp her fingers loosely. The dark feels deafening, and it’s quiet for a bit before Kara finally speaks, “Goodnight, Lena.”

“Night Kara,” is the only response, but it feels sleepy enough that she doesn’t question it. She decides to question her sanity instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I put this off for far too long. This is somewhat new to me, so please let me know what you think. I tend to stray from things that make me uncomfortable, i.e things I haven't written before, smut, etc. and really want to know what you all may think! 
> 
> Also, I got lazy with editing. Let me know of any seriously annoying errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
